Sommerregen
by Klein-Dilly
Summary: Das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts hat begonnen, aber etwas hat sich verändert. Harry x Draco Slash - Abgeschlossen


So... ich weiß nicht wieso aber ich bins schon wieder. (sperr sie doch mal jemand ein -.- )  
  
Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor diese FF zu schreiben, aber ich war heute Abend in einer derart merkwürdigen Stimmung, dass ich einfach angefangen habe zu Schreiben und am Ende hatte ich diese Brocken-FF fertig. @__@  
  
Für meine Verhältnisse ziemlich lang.  
  
Diese Story besteht nur aus diesem einen Kapitel (Gott sei dank)  
  
Genre: Slash, Romantik ( ja.... und zwar in der besonders kitschigen Abteilung.... ist ja sonst nicht mein Ding -____- )  
  
Pairing: Harry x Draco (war ja klar ^^ )  
  
Jo... sonst habe ich erst einmal nichts zu sagen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. (mehr oder weniger)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sommerregen  
  
~~~  
  
Einsam steht er am Rande des großen Sees. Ein lauer Wind weht und treibt kleine Wellen in Richtung Ufer. Das leise Gezwitscher von Vögeln ist zu vernehmen und einige Grillen zirpen im Gras. Weit hinten versinkt die Sonne langsam hinter den Hügeln und wirft einen warmen, rötlichen Glanz auf das klare Wasser. Die Mauern von Hogwarts werden in ein tiefes Orange getaucht, welches eine beruhigende Wirkung auf die Umgebung ausstrahlt. Vereinzelt ziehen einige dunkle Regenwolken über den leicht rosafarbenen Himmel. In der Ferne kann man schon die ersten blassen Sterne erkennen und die ersten Umrisse des Sichelmondes prägen den Abendhimmel.  
  
Harry atmet tief ein und schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Wie sehr er diese Abende doch liebte. Einfach in der Dämmerung am Seeufer zu stehen und seine Gedanken schweifen lassen. Die ersten warmen Regentropfen fallen auf ihn herab und er seufzt leise. Trotz dieser Ruhe hier draußen bekommt er bestimmte Gedanken einfach nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf. Mit einem verschleierten Blick beobachtet er die kleinen, kreisförmigen Wellen die von den Regentropfen ausgelöst werden. Kleine Kreise die unaufhaltsam größer werden und sich bald ineinander verlieren.  
  
Von seiner Brille perln die ersten Tropfen hinab und der feine Nieselregen hüllt ihn ein wie ein Mantel. Ein angenehmer, warmer Mantel. Vor einigen Wochen stand er genau an diesem Ort, aber damals wusste er noch nicht, dass sich binnen dieser kurzen Zeit sein Leben so schlagartig ändern würde. Ein leichtes Lächelnd huscht über seine Lippen und er blickt hinauf zum Himmel wo sich die Wolken immer mehr zusammenziehen. Heute vor genau 5 Wochen hat das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts für ihn begonnen. Er würde die letzen Prüfungen schreiben und dann endlich bei den Dursleys ausziehen. Seine Gedanken schweifen langsam zurück. Zurück zu dem Tag, wo er dank seines Onkels mal wieder reichlich spät am Bahnhof angekommen ist und sich beeilen musste, damit er den Zug nach Hogwarts nicht verpasste.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Rückblick *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Ich komm zu spät./ hastig läuft er über den Bahnhof, seinen Koffer und den Käfig mit Hedwig vor dich her schiebend. Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass ihm der Wagen umkippt und der Tag ist gelaufen. Wie besessen steuert er auf die Mauer zu, die ihn zum Gleis 9 ¾ bringt. Beinahe über seine eigenen Füße stolpernd rennt er durch die Wand und kracht prompt mit einem anderen Schüler zusammen, der anscheinend auch recht knapp dran war. Einige Koffer fliegen durch die Luft und landen mit lautem Gepolter auf dem Boden. Ein leiser Schmerzensschrei entfährt Harrys Kehle und er reibt sich missvergnügt seinen Allerwertesten. In wen auch immer er da hineingerannt ist, dieser Jemand liegt nun unter seinen Koffern begraben. Peinlich berührt rappelt Harry sich auf und sucht in seinem Kopf nach einer passenden Entschuldigung.  
  
"Tut mir leid. Ich habe ni... Malfoy!" wie von der Tarantel gestochen macht Harry einen kleinen Satz nach hinten als er sieht, wen er da unter seinem Gepäck begraben hat. Hedwig flattert unruhig hin und her und versucht ihren Besitzer darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie immer noch in einem umgestoßenen Käfig auf den Boden sitzt und diese Situation überhaupt nicht gut findet.  
  
"Verdammt noch mal Potter! Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" keift Draco ihn an und kickt Harrys Koffer von sich herunter. Übelst gelaunt rappelt der Blonde sich auf und klopft sich seine Klamotten ab. Harry hat schon angesetzt ihm eine gepfefferte Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen, aber etwas hat ihm plötzlich den Wind aus den Segeln genommen.  
  
Still schweigend betrachtet er den blonden Slytherin, welchen er eigentlich ganz anders in Erinnerung hat. Er ist gewachsen, zwar nicht viel aber im Vergleich vor den Ferien ist es schon enorm. Seine blonden Haare scheinen auch länger geworden zu sein, da ihm einige Strähnen, trotz des Gels ins Gesicht fallen. Im allgemeinen scheint er sich in den Ferien ziemlich entwickelt zu haben, da die kindlichen Gesichtszüge, welche er vor den Ferien noch hatte, vollkommen gewichen sind. Er ist männlicher geworden und sieht bei weitem nicht mehr so schmächtig und dürr aus. Seine silbergrauen Augen blitzen wütend auf und er geht wutschnaubend an Harry vorbei, wobei er ihm absichtlich einen Rippenstoß verpasst. Einige Sekunden steht der Schwarzhaarige nur unbeweglich da. Erst ein lautes Pfeifen reißt ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit und er sammelt hastig seine Sachen zusammen um im Endeffekt nicht doch noch den Zug zu verpassen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Rückblick Ende *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Langsam streicht sich Harry einige der nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und seufzt leise, als er an diese erste Begegnung nach den Ferien zurückdenkt. Es ist schon komisch, wie sich ein Mensch äußerlich so sehr verändern kann. Im Prinzip hätte es ihm egal sein können wie Malfoy aussieht, aber genau in diesem Moment wo er in die Augen des Blonden gesehen hat, spürte er, wie etwas in seinem Kopf aussetzte. Wenn er daran denkt, wie dämlich es ausgesehen haben muss, wie er, Harry Potter, sprachlos und mit großen Augen auf seinen größten Rivalen und Peiniger starrt, während dieser in zur Schnecke macht. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sich das nicht gefallen lassen, aber dieser Morgen war eh ziemlich eigenartig. Etwas lag in der Luft.  
  
Die Sonne ist nun beinahe untergegangen und ein tiefer, weinroter Lichtstreifen ragt noch hinter den Hügeln hervor. Es regnet immer noch. Feine, weiche Regentropfen fallen auf ihn herab und er lässt sich langsam ins Gras sinken. Es ist manchmal schon ziemlich verwirrend wie sich die Dinge entwickeln.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Rückblick *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh man. Ich bin geschafft. Erst eine Woche und ich kriege jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen, wenn ich das Wort 'Unterricht' höre." Stöhnt Ron genervt auf und hebt dramatisch die Arme über seinen Kopf. Hermine schüttelt nur genervt den Kopf. Sie kann nicht verstehen, warum der Rothaarige so einen Aufstand macht. Sie ist froh, endlich wieder lernen zu können.  
  
Harry trabt gemächlich hinter den Beiden her, seinen Blick immer noch auf den urplötzlichen Überraschungstest von Snape gerichtet, welcher mal testen wollte, was seine Schüler noch vom letzen Schuljahr behalten haben. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hat er alles andere als gut abgeschnitten. Innerlich aufstöhnend faltet er die Pergamentrolle zusammen und sieht erst, als es bereits zu spät ist, den Schüler der just in diesem Moment um die Ecke gebogen kommt. Ein erschrockener Aufschrei beiderseits, ein lautes Rumpeln halt durch den Gang und kurz darauf liegen zwei völlig verwirrte Schüler auf dem kalten Steinboden. Ron und Hermine drehen sich erschrocken um und ihre Augen weiten sich.  
  
Auf dem Boden liegt Harry und unter ihm, kein geringer als...  
  
"... Malfoy!" kommt es in einem schrillen Ton von Harry und dieser macht, dass er von dem blonden Jungen herunterkommt, da dieser ihm tödliche Blicke entgegenschleudert. Leise fluchend rappelt er sich auf und funkelt den Gryffindor böse an. Ein paar Sekunden später erscheinen seine Anhängsel, welche sich hinter ihm aufbauen. Ron und Hermine gesellen sich schnell zu Harry, wobei Ron sich schon auf eine Prügelei mit Crabbe und Goyle einstellt.  
  
Eine Ewigkeit scheinen sich die beiden Rivalen anzusehen, bis ein breites Grinsen über Dracos Gesicht huscht.  
  
"Potter... Potter... Potter. Ich weiß ja, dass ich eine enorme Anziehungskraft habe, aber dass du mir innerhalb einer Woche gleich 2x um den Hals fällst. Tststs." Kopfschüttelnd schlängelt sich Draco an dem völlig verdutzen Gryffindor vorbei, der alle Mühe damit hat die aufsteigende Schamröte in seinem Gesicht zu unterdrücken. Mühsam sucht er nach einer passenden Gegenantwort.  
  
"Das eine Mal... waren es ja die Koffer." Ruft er ihm nach, aber der Slytherin scheint seine Worte nicht mehr zu hören, da er einfach geradeaus weitergeht, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle, die wieder wie 2 Schatten an ihm kleben.  
  
"Was war denn das?" fragt Ron plötzlich und sieht Harry fragend an.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Rückblick Ende *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Gute Frage... was war das wohl?/ Harry schmunzelt leicht und wischt sich die Wassertropfen von seiner Brille. Manchmal im Leben gibt es wirklich Situationen wo man denkt, dass muss Schicksal sein. /Ob es wirklich Schicksal gewesen ist, dass sich diese Situationen ständig gehäuft haben?/ nachdenklich lässt Harry seinen Blick über das feuchte Gras wandern. Der Regen hat nachgelassen und nur vereinzelt fallen noch einige Regentropfen auf ihn herab.  
  
/An diesem Tag hat es auch geregnet... ob das vielleicht der Grund ist, warum ich diese selten Sommerregentage liebe?/ vorsichtig lässt er sich nach hinten fallen und starrt in den klaren Nachthimmel. Die dunkle Wolkendecke hat sich derweil gelichtet und gibt den Blick auf die silbernen Sterne frei. Ein warmer Windzug streift Harrys Gesicht und er kann ihn wieder riechen. Dieser Geruch der in der Luft liegt, nachdem es geregnet hat. Ein Hauch von Sommer, nasser Erde und Gras. Er schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich nur noch auf diesen Geruch... er erinnert ihn an etwas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Rückblick *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ich bin wirklich sehr enttäuscht von ihnen. Und das schon in der 2. Schulwoche." Ertönt die äußerst ungehaltene Stimme von Professor McGonagall. Sie sieht die beiden Schüler vorwurfsvoll an, welche noch immer mucksmäuschenstill auf ihren Stühlen sitzen.  
  
"Sie haben sich ja schon viel geleistet, aber solch rüde Beschimpfungen... und dann auch noch diese unnötige Prügelei. Ich bin wirklich entsetzt über ihr Verhalten." Fährt sie fort und geht hinüber zu ihrem Pult, wo sie sich einige Notizen aufschreibt.  
  
"Das macht 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und für Slytherin. Mr. Potter... Mr. Malfoy. Sie Beide werden zudem eine Strafarbeit von mir bekommen. Vielleicht überlegen sie es sich das nächste Mal besser, bevor sie wieder aufeinander losgehen. Sie können gleich damit anfangen das Gewächshaus, in welchem sie ja heute ein regelrechtes Chaos hinterlassen haben, wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Und damit so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommt, werden sie auch alle anderen aufräumen und zwar ohne Zauberei... habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?" sie wirft einen ernsten Blick auf die beiden Schüler, welche nur noch ein kleines Häufchen Elend sind und entlässt sie dann.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Gewächshaus hallt lautes Schimpfen durch die Gänge. Wütend rennt Draco die Gänge entlang und kneift verärgert die Lippen zusammen. Harry versucht vergebens mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Erst als sie bei den Gewächshäusern ankommen, holt er den Slytherin ein.  
  
"Das ist alles deine Schuld Potter! Aber eines kann ich dir sagen... das wirst du noch bereuen." Faucht Draco ihn sauer an und reißt die Glastür auf.  
  
"Meine? Meine Schuld? Wer von uns hat den dem anderen einen Topf Erde über die Klamotten geschüttet?" ruft er Draco wütend nach und betritt das Gewächshaus. Der Blonde ist gerade dabei sich seines Umhanges zu entledigen, da er diesen ja nicht unnötig einsauen will.  
  
"Das... war... ein... Versehen." Bringt dieser knirschend hervor. Harry hebt spöttisch eine Augenbraue und setzt zum Kontern an, wozu er allerdings nicht kommt, da er von dem Anblick, welcher sich ihm gerade bietet viel zu abgelenkt ist. Draco steht nun in seinem weißen Hemd vor ihm, von welchem die ersten beiden Knöpfe offen sind und einen leichten Einblick auf seinen Oberkörper offenbaren. Seine Krawatte hat er über seinen Umhang gelegt und er krempelt mit säuerlicher Miene seine Ärmel hoch. Harry muss leicht schlucken. Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund fühlt sich sein Hals plötzlich so trocken an. Er räuspert sich leise um das kratzende Gefühl in diesem zu unterdrücken und legt dann auch seinen Umhang ab. Aus den Augenwinkeln wirft er einen neugierigen Blick auf den blonden Jungen, welcher nun murrend mit Besen und Kerbblech dabei ist, die Scherben von den Blumentöpfen aufzufegen, welche von ihrem Gerangel zu Bruch gegangen sind.  
  
Ganz in Gedanken versunken nimmt Harry Dracos Rufen nicht wirklich wahr. Erst als der Slytherin auf ihn zu kommt und ihn am Hemdkragen packt kommt er wieder in die Realität zurück.  
  
"Bist du schwerhörig oder was? Fang gefälligst an mit aufzuräumen. Ich habe noch besseres zu tun, als den Rest des Abends damit zu verbringen im Dreck zu wühlen." Zischt dieser zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und sein Gesicht ist nun gefährlich nahe an Harrys. Diesem steigt ungewollt leichte Schamröte ins Gesicht und der plötzliche Drang, das Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu berühren wird immer stärker. Mit dem letzen bisschen Verstand reißt er sich von Dracos Griff los und taumelt einige Schritte zurück.  
  
"Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen... Malfoy. Ich bin auch nicht scharf darauf meinen Freitag Abend damit zu verbringen, mit dir hier arbeiten zu müssen." Faucht Harry ihn so wütend wie möglich an, wobei er dem Ton in seiner Stimme selbst nicht so richtig Glauben schenken kann.  
  
Es ist bereits dunkel, als die Beiden sich zum letzen Gewächshaus begeben. Trotz ihrer Bemühungen ihre Kleidung zu schonen, sehen sie aus wie zwei Schornsteinfeger die in den Kamin gerutscht sind. Selbst Draco, der besonders darauf bedacht gewesen ist, seine feinen Sachen nicht einzusauen sieht mindestens genau so dreckig und verstaubt aus wie Harry. Dieser muss immer wieder grinsen, wenn er in das schmutzige Gesicht des sonst so perfekt aussehenden Slytherins sieht. Seine helle Haut ziert nun ein paar braune Flecken, wobei Harry den kleinen Schmutzfleck auf seiner Nase irgendwie niedlich findet.  
  
In den letzen Stunden hat er sich immer öfter dabei erwischt, wie er den Blonden ganz fasziniert angesehen hat und sich immer öfter eigenartige Gedanken in seinem Kopf gebildet haben. Er öffnet die Tür zum letzen Gewächshaus als er einen Wassertropfen auf seiner Stirn spürt. Er sieht nach oben, wo sich in der Zwischenzeit eine dunkle Wolkendecke gebildet hat. /Fängt wohl gleich an zu regnen./  
  
"Potter! Nun geh endlich rein verdammt." Dracos Stimme reißt ihn wieder zurück und er stolpert etwas benommen ins Gewächshaus.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Rückblick Ende *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vorsichtig öffnet er seine Augen und fährt sich mit seiner Hand durch die klammen Haare. Der Himmel ist mittlerweile wolkenfrei und übersäht von kleinen, silbernen Sternen, welche abwechselnd mal heller mal schwächer funkeln. Harry blickt verträumt zur Seite und beobachtet die Grashalme, welche sich im Wind hin und herbiegen.  
  
/Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese Strafarbeit so Enden würde.../ ein breites Lächeln macht sich auf seinen Gesicht breit und ein leichter rosafarbener Schimmer breitet sich auf seinen Wangen aus.  
  
/Das Leben ist schon verrückt. Und alles nur wegen dem Regen der in jener Nacht vom Himmel gefallen ist./ Im Hintergrund hört Harry das leise Rauschen der Wellen, welche sacht gegen das Ufer schlagen und er schließt seine Augen wieder. Man merkt, dass die Nächte kühler werden. Noch vor einigen Wochen war es um diese Uhrzeit noch ziemlich hell. Der Sommer neigt sich allmählich seinem Ende entgegen und er weiß jetzt schon, dass er diese Nächte am See missen wird.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Rückblick *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vollkommen durchnässt und mit den Nerven völlig am Ende sitzt Draco auf dem nassen Boden und wischt sich den Matsch aus dem Gesicht. So etwas Peinliches musste ihm ausgerechnet vor Potter passieren. Da freut man sich, dass die Arbeit endlich erledigt ist und dann rutscht man beim Rückweg in einer großen Pfütze aus und fällt auch noch alle Viere von sich gestreckt vorneweg in den Matsch. Welch Blamage.  
  
Peinlich berührt blickt er auf und wartet auf das spöttisches Gelächter des Gryffindors. Dieses bleibt allerdings aus. Das Einzige was er sieht, sind die großen, grünen Augen, welche ihn besorgt ansehen und sie ausgestreckte Hand die ihm endgegengehalten wird. Skeptisch blickt Draco seinen Gegenüber an. Was soll er denn von dieser Geste halten? Warum lacht er ihn nicht aus?  
  
Harry hält ihm immer noch hilfsbereit die Hand hin, welche der Blonde nach einigen Sekunden des Zögerns ergreift, aber nicht um sich aufhelfen zu lassen, sondern um den Schwarzhaarigen mit in den Matsch zu ziehen. Mit einem leisen Schrei landet Harry bei Draco auf dem Boden und seine Brille rutscht ihm von der Nase.  
  
"Scheiß Tag." Ruft Draco lachend auf und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Handflächen um jetzt nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Die ganze Situation ist doch vollkommen verrückt. Da liegt er im Dreck und Potter will ihm auch noch helfen.  
  
Harry greift nach seiner Brille und reinigt diese erst einmal vom Matsch, was sich als schwieriger erweist als angenommen, da seine Hände mindestens genauso dreckig sind wie die Gläser.  
  
Draco sitzt immer noch da und lacht leise in sich hinein, wobei er sich von Harry einen skeptischen Blick einfängt. Das er den Tag noch mal erleben darf wo der blonde Slytherin sich dermaßen gehen lässt. Ein leichtes Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht und er tippt Draco sacht auf die Schulter.  
  
"Sieh uns doch nur einmal an." Sagt dieser unter leichten Lachanfällen und schlägt sich mit der Hand vor sie Stirn. Nun muss Harry auch anfangen zu lachen. Wenn irgendjemand sie beide so sehen würde... nicht auszudenken.  
  
Draco wischt sich eine Lachträne aus dem Gesicht und versucht sich wieder zu beruhigen. Zum ersten Mal kann er ihn sehen. Den Menschen der sich hinter dieser kalten, gefühlslosen Maske verbirgt. Dieses Mal kann er es nicht sehen. Das falsche Grinsen, diesen verachtenden Blick in seinen Augen. Das Einzige was er sieht ist der Junge, der sich hinter dieser starren Maske verbirgt. Ein ehrliches Lachen, dieses Glänzen in den Augen, so voller Leben und Gefühl. Bei diesem Anblick schießt Harry das Blut und den Kopf und er versucht die wachsende Röte in seinem Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
  
"Ich... bin dafür... dass wir das für... uns behalten..." kommt es plötzlich von Draco der sich langsam wieder gefangen hat. Er sieht Harry mit großen, klaren Augen an und kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Schwarzen Haare kleben dem Gryffindor in dicken Strähnen im Gesicht und er ist über und über mit Matsch bedeckt.  
  
"Wäre wohl besser... obwohl..." Harry bricht den Satz ab. Wieder verspürt er dieses fremdartige Kribbeln in seinem Magen und bevor er sich im klaren ist was er da gerade tut, streicht er mit seinem Handrücken über Dracos Wange. Dieser zuckt leicht zusammen und das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht weicht. Erschrocken zieht Harry seine Hand zurück und blickt beschämt zu Boden. /Scheiße./ innerlich über sich selbst fluchend beißt er sich auf seine Unterlippe.  
  
Einige Minuten sitzen sie schweigend da und mittlerweile ist Harry kurz vorm Heulen. Wie konnte er sich nur so gehen lassen? Er wird das Gespött der ganzen Schule wenn sich das rumspricht. Das Schlimme an der ganzen Situation ist allerdings das Schweigen des Slytherins, welches ihn langsam in den Wahnsinn treibt. Wenn er ihn wenigstens beschimpfen würde oder sonst etwas machen würde... aber nein. Er sitzt nur stillschweigend neben ihm und rührt sich nicht. /Jetzt habe ich es wohl geschafft. Harry du verdammter Dummkopf./ schalt er sich selbst in Gedanken und macht Anstalten aufzustehen, als er kurz darauf den Mund des Blonden an seiner Wange vernimmt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Rückblick Ende *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bei dem Gedanken, was hinterher in Gewächshaus 5 abgelaufen ist kann sich Harry ein zweideutiges Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Abend eine solche Wende nehmen würde und er mit Draco Malfoy die Nacht dort verbringen würde. Manchmal spielt das Schicksal schon seltsame Spiele mit einem. Seufzend richtet Harry sich auf und rubbelt sich durch seine feuchten Haare.  
  
Seitdem treffen sich die Beiden immer heimlich. Obwohl es Harry anfangs immer recht unangenehm war, ständig neue Ausreden zu erfinden, warum er zum Beispiel nicht mit den Anderen nach Hogsmead fahren will oder warum er keine Zeit hat um mit Ron Schach zu spielen oder sonst was. Sie würden es ja doch nicht verstehen. Wieso sollte er es ihnen auch sagen. Es ist ihm lieber wenn die ganze Sache fürs erste geheim bleibt. Wer weiß wie Ron reagieren würde, wenn er erfahren würde, dass zwischen seinem besten Freund und seinem 'Lieblings-Slytherin' etwas läuft. Nicht auszudenken.  
  
/Nein... es ist noch zu früh.... irgendwann sag ich es ihnen... aber.../  
  
"Wusste ich doch, dass ich dich hier finde." Ertönt eine vorwurfsvolle Stimme hinter ihm. Ein glückliches Lächeln breitet sich auf Harry Gesicht aus und er dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
  
Da steht er. Sein blonder Engel und sieht auf ihn herab. Draco kniet sich neben ihn und haucht ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
"Dummkopf... was machst du dauernd hier draußen? Irgendwann holst du dir hier noch mal ne Grippe. Ganz nass..." sagt Draco leise und wuschelt durch Harrys Haare, welche nun in alle erdenklichen Richtungen abstehen. Der Gryffindor zieht den Anderen zu sich und schlingt seine Arme um seinen Rücken.  
  
"Du weißt doch... ich liebe Sommerregen." Flüstert er dem Blonden ins Ohr und legt seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Ende *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ja, das wars.  
  
Langweilig ich weiß. -____-  
  
Sagt es nicht, aber das war zu kitschig, net wahr?  
  
Wie gesagt habe ich diese FF nie geplant... nunja was solls.  
  
Kommis sind jeder Zeit gerne gesehen und ich hoffe, dass ich euch nicht allzu sehr hiermit gequält habe. o.o 


End file.
